


The Bond We Share

by Anonymous



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Incest, Insecurities, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, super late birthday fic ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Finral's birthday and he doesn’t know why Langris is so stressed out.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Langris Vaude
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	The Bond We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the fact that this is a few days late and just pretend his birthday is today okay. I guess this is what I deserve for procrastinating...
> 
> With that being said, please heed the tags!
> 
> Edit: Changed the title

“So,” Langris started, placing the fork down after finishing the last bite of his cherry tart dessert. “Your birthday is coming up.”

They were currently sitting at a café on the edge of town, a quaint and quiet family-owned place tucked away in the corner, hidden from busy streets. It was one of Langris’s favorite spots for breaks after missions and ever since introducing Finral to it the cafe became their go to place for hangouts. Finral liked calling them dates, even though Langris always denied that it wasn’t much to his amusement.

Finral’s brows raised as he stopped drinking his tea to look at him. “Is it? I completely forgot about it to be honest,” he said. Was it that time of year already? These past few weeks had been nothing but hectic between doing missions with his squad and begrudgingly working out issues with his parents he had lost track of time.

Not that it really mattered though. There wasn’t anything special about growing older when he was already stressed with life as is. He craved to go back to the times when he didn’t have all these responsibilities thrown onto him. Which… was actually never now that he thought about it. Damn.

Langris seemed taken aback by his nonchalant response and leaned in closer over the table in what Finral assumed was to stop himself from raising his voice. “Are you serious? It’s in four days to be exact. How could you forget?” he demanded.

Rubbing the back of his head, Finral gave him an apologetic smile. “I guess I just never paid attention to the date,” he admitted, “I’ve only ever seen it as a regular day to spend time with you and my friends. I don’t really expect anything for my birthday.”

“Knowing how obnoxious your squad likes to be, they’ll probably throw some kind of ridiculous party for you,” Langris guessed as he rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they did,” Finral laughed as he remembered what they did last year for him. Complete and utter chaos was how he summed up the event. Vanessa just had to egg Luck and Magna on to drink more than they could handle. Their brawl resulted in the base catching fire and leaving everyone to feel the wrath of a very pissed off captain who almost dimensional slashed them.

So yeah, Finral was hoping for something a little tamer this year. Sleeping all day would be preferable. Astonishing even, but if there was a party…

“Well, what about you?” he asked.

Langris shot him a confused look. “What about me?”

“If there is a party, do you want to come?” Finral offered.

“No thanks,” Langris promptly declined, his clipped tone leaving no room for argument. However, Finral expected that answer. It was risky to say this but there was a reason why Langris called him stubborn if not insufferable.

“C’mon don’t be like that we’ve already talked about this,” he pouted, giving his best innocent puppy look that had Langris shifting his eyes elsewhere. “No one holds a grudge against you anymore. It’s all in the past! They wouldn’t mind if you come visit, I’m serious.”

It’s been months and Langris had not once stepped in the vicinity of the Black Bulls base. The looming threat from the devils in spade kingdom had long since settled. And after their near-death experience in battle and realizing how they almost lost one another, it was what finally pushed them into confessing how much they cared for each other.

Not as brothers, though. No, it was much deeper than that.

Even if their relationship was more than what siblings should be, Finral supposed there were still some things he didn’t understand about Langris. He wished he could understand what his brother felt that kept him from visiting and help him. Was it out of guilt over what he’d done to Finral from before? He honestly thought they moved on from this…

Langris leveled him with a frown. “I don’t care,” he deadpanned, “I’m not going and my decision is final.”

“It won’t feel the same without you!” Finral tried to reason. He reached a hand to rest over Langris’s on the table, but to his shock the other quickly yanked his hand away as if he was burned.

“Nii-san,” Langris snapped, his hands curling into fists. There was a faint spike in mana aura surrounding them, and for a second Finral feared spatial orbs were going to appear and shave his head off. “We’re _not_ having this discussion.”

Those cold, rigid words were like a slap to the face. Finral flinched and immediately backed off, placing his hands in his lap and hanged his head in shame. So it was too big of a risk. He knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut.

Noticing his sullen expression, Langris sighed and stood up from his seat. “It’s about time we leave,” he suggested, “We’ve both finished our meals and I have work to attend to.”

Finral didn’t dare protest. Getting up, he followed Langris to the counter and took out his coin pouch, all the while watching Langris from the corner of his eye. The younger stood off to the side, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently.

A heavy silence fell over them as Finral paid for their food, and as they stepped out of the café, he wondered if pressing the issue ruined his brother’s mood for the rest of the day.

_Nice going idiot, you ruined your date._

Finral was in the middle of deciding if he should just physically slap himself for making such a mistake until Langris broke the silence.

“Could you open a portal and take me back?” he asked.

“Huh? O-Oh yeah, of course!” Holding a hand out, mana naturally flowed through his fingertips, and with deft expertise Finral summoned a portal in front of them. He gestured Langris to step inside first. “After you…”

Langris scoffed and went through it without a word, leaving Finral to trail after him dejectedly.

In an instant they arrived at the Golden Dawn base inside his quarters. The room was a familiar sight to Finral, often visiting unannounced despite Langris repeatedly telling him to stop it. He knew his brother secretly liked the company though. Langris may have gotten irritated with Finral for appearing out of nowhere constantly, but he never once told him to leave.

As usual, the room was in pristine condition. Bedsheets smoothed and tucked in neatly, bookshelves free of dust, and no streaks visible on the window, letting the afternoon sun shine through undisturbed. Everything about the room was like Langris’s personality. Orderly and routine.

To Finral’s dismay, even the stack of papers on the desk was a regular sight to see. The only thing that changed about it was the height.

This was the main reason why Finral was against Langris becoming vice-captain again. All it contained was never ending work for him to complete.

When Langris had challenged Yuno for the title again, he hadn’t expected him to hand it back over without complaint. Yuno’s only response for it was that he needed to take care of some business in the spade kingdom since he was apparently their prince.

At the café when Langris had mentioned about the work he had to attend to Finral figured it would be this. He glared at the stack offendedly as if his eyes alone could make them disappear. He would teleport it somewhere far away never to be seen again but he also liked to keep his head intact.

Hearing footsteps shuffling around the room broke his focus from the papers to watch Langris shrug his robe off and drape it over the chair. His back was facing Finral, and he still hadn’t spoken a word since coming here.

Langris rubbed his forehead with pursed lips and furrowed brows. He seemed to be in deep thought over something Finral had no clue of. It was kind of concerning.

Oh no, was he still thinking about the question Finral had asked him at the café? Now he regretted asking even more. Whatever he was mulling over, Finral couldn’t know for sure because Langris wasn’t saying _anything_.

He couldn’t deal with this anymore the silence was killing him. Any minute longer and he was literally going to combust from anxiety.

“I’m sorry if I made you angry,” he blurted out, causing Langris to turn around at the abrupt apology. “I know I shouldn’t have pressed you over something you were uncomfortable with. I just…” Finral looked down and wrung his hands together nervously. “I just wanted to celebrate it with everyone I care about…”

When Finral had the courage to look at his brother again, he saw a hint of guilt swim behind his eyes. Langris regarded him silently, before sighing and walked up to him.

“I wasn’t angry,” he finally explained. “It’s not you. It’s-” Langris shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t worry about it. I was just thinking over something.”

That piqued Finral’s interest, albeit worriedly. “You wanna talk about it?”

Langris gave him a small smile. “Later, perhaps in a few days even.”

Finral didn’t understand what he meant by that exactly, but the reassuring smile was enough to keep his worries at bay. “So you really won’t come by our base?” He had to ask again because he was just that stubborn. Langris did say he wasn’t angry with him. “Even if it’s for my birthday?”

Langris scowled. “I won’t attend your stupid party if there is one. Stop asking me that.” Strangely, his face suddenly turned red as he continued. “B-But after it, I want you to come visit me in my quarters. I still want to celebrate it with you so…”

_Cute…_ Finral wanted to say, but he knew better than to voice it out loud. He’d taken enough risks for today. Instead, he tilted his head, recalling the many times he had slept in the same bed as him. “Will I spend the night again?” he asked.

“If you want. I’ll leave it up to you.” So that meant he wanted Finral to stay the night, got it. The color in his cheeks disappeared as Langris flicked a wrist towards him. “Now shoo, I’ve got paperwork to do that needs to be finished by morning.”

Finral’s shoulders sank at the mention of work but he understood there was no way to convince him out of it. “Alright,” he conceded. Suddenly an idea came to mind. Smirking, he tapped the corner of his mouth suggestively. “Then how about one for the road?”

Langris rolled his eyes and smiled, “You don’t need to ask.” Taking a step forward he wrapped his arms around Finral’s neck, bringing their bodies together as Finral circled his arms around his waist.

A soft noise escaped his brother’s throat when they kissed, and Finral stored it away in his head. He made plans to use it for later when he was in his own bedroom tonight. Any sounds Langris made were his favorites.

After a while, the younger pulled away with Finral reluctantly following suit. Neither released their hold on one another, their lips still brushing and noses touching.

“Please don’t overwork yourself, okay?” Finral whispered against his lips, “You know I don’t like it when you do that.”

“I know,” Langris sighed as Finral kissed him again, “I don’t have much to do so I’ll be fine. I promise”

The massive stack of papers he saw upon entering said otherwise but Finral had no right to object. Langris wouldn’t have taken the vice-captain position again if he didn’t want to do it. Finral just had to have faith in him and trust his word for it.

Somewhat satisfied by the answer, they finally pulled apart and stepped back. Langris watched quietly from behind as the other opened a portal back to the base. Before Finral walked through it, he turned around and waved. “I’ll see you later!” he grinned.

Langris gave him a small wave of his own, the motion making Finral’s heart soar at how adorable he looked. “See you around, Nii-san.”

And because Finral couldn’t help himself, he flashed a wink and blew a kiss before jumping through the portal, laughing after cutting the connection right as Langris hurled a book.

\---

The next few days passed by uneventfully, consisting of low rated missions or providing Yami transportation with his spatial magic. When the day of Finral’s birthday arrived however, his prediction of a party turned out to be true.

It wasn’t surprising, really. Finral saw it coming a mile away even before Langris had brought it up. But of course, a party with the Black Bulls wasn’t a party without getting the living daylights scared out of him.

That morning he entered the common area with the lights off, a sign that he should’ve known something was amiss, and still half asleep only to be greeted with confetti poppers blasting missiles in his face courtesy of Luck and Asta.

Finral wiped away the pieces of paper stuck to his face with his sleeve. That certainly erased any ounce of sleep he had left. He really should’ve seen it coming.

“Happy birthday!” Everyone yelled in unison before flicking the lights on to reveal their efforts of last night.

Various party decorations spread out around the room, a stark contrast to the dull furniture and brick walls. A rainbow banner hanging on the wall spelled out _“Happy Birthday_ ” and next to it were two number shaped balloons specifying his new age.

The set up was similar to last year’s birthday but it left him speechless nonetheless. Finral stood there amazed at the sight as tears pricked the corner of his eyes. “You guys…”

“Vanessa was pretty insistent that we throw a party for you. She’s the one who did most of the decorating,” Yami said from his spot on the couch. A sparkling pink party hat rested on top of his head and Finral had to tear his eyes away to prevent himself from laughing.

“We even got you a cake!” Asta beamed from beside him. He brought out another confetti popper to activate but Noelle snatched it from his hands and scolded him saying that was enough.

“I… you guys didn’t need to do this for me,” Finral choked out.

Vanessa came forward and hooked an arm around his shoulder. “What are you saying? There’s no way that we wouldn’t celebrate your birthday. Everyone here appreciates all the things you’ve done for us. It’s your special day! You deserve this so just relax a little and try to have some fun!”

Taking out a green hat, she placed it on Finral’s head. The elastic string around his face irritated the skin but he was so overwhelmed with emotions currently to care.

“Thank you,” was all he could manage to say without crying.

Vanessa smiled. She took him gently by the wrist, pulling him along to join the others, and before Finral knew it the next few hours became a blur of laughter and joy.

At some point later in the day everyone had shifted from the common room to outside behind the base, sitting around a campfire Magna had started as they socialized with drinks. Asta stood in the center performing tricks with his swords while Noelle added her water magic every now and then for effects.

Finral sat crisscrossed on the grass nursing a drink cupped between his hands. He had zoned out of Asta’s performance halfway through and instead watched the fire crackle silently, the flames warming his skin against the light breeze.

Looking down at his drink, he stared at his reflection against the ripples. He truly had the time of his life today, but he also couldn’t deny that he wished Langris had been here with him. What was he doing right now? He hoped he wasn’t doing any paperwork this late. Finral had meant every word when he said he wanted to be with everyone here for his birthday.

Though the longer he considered it, maybe it was for the better that Langris wasn’t here. As much as Finral liked to believe he was a master at self-restraint, he didn’t think he could stop himself from flirting and being all handsy with his brother.

They never took their relationship further than kissing and holding each other. Langris had never shown any hints he was interested in sexual activities and Finral was downright terrified of making the first move. He didn’t want to assume wrongly and accidentally do something that would make Langris uncomfortable and reject him.

But… Finral would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little frustrated by it. A man had needs after all. There was only so much he could do and shamefully he resorted to fantasies of Langris withering under his touches.

An unknowing smile grew on his lips as he pictured Langris shyly saying, _“Happy birthday, Nii-san.”_ And b _ecause of his prideful nature, he looked away and avoided eye contact. No, that wouldn’t do for Finral. Not one bit._

_He placed a finger under the younger’s chin and turned his head towards him, making sure he looked him in the eye. “Say it again,” he ordered._

_“Make me,” Langris smirked, shifting from shy to devious and being the little brat that he was._

_Finral obliged without a second thought and pushed him onto the bed. Langris fell back with limbs sprawled apart and let out an adorable squeak as he laid pinned between Finral’s arms and legs. His little brother looked so cute under him. Finral reveled at the sight of blue eyes dilating and soft lips parting as he hovered over him._

In reality, bedding Langris was such a far cry it physically hurt Finral’s soul, and it ripped his insides apart at knowing it would never come true. Oh how he just wanted to take Langris in his bed and-

Finral downed the rest of his drink in one go to soothe the dry lump in his throat.

What on earth was he doing? Stop it. There was a time and place for indecent thoughts and out here surrounded by his friends was definitely _not_ the place. He was lucky there wasn’t a tent in his pants for everyone to see or else he’d have to throw himself off a bridge because there was absolutely no way he was going to explain that. Drowning was a much safer alternative.

Finral couldn’t bear imagining the reactions from everyone if they found out. Nobody knew of his immoral and incestuous relationship with his little brother. Not even Vanessa, who was his closest friend and partner in crime.

What would she say if she knew? She’d probably be disgusted. They’d all be disgusted for sure. Would they kick him out of the Black Bulls for it? That was one concern he had lingering in the back of his mind ever since he started dating Langris.

Which was why he and Langris had made an agreement to never reveal their relationship to anyone. Not to their friends, not their captains, and _definitely_ not their parents. Finral was already disowned by them, not that he cared anymore, but he would never forgive them nor himself if they disowned Langris too.

Not wanting to ruin his mood, Finral banished the thought. There were more important things he needed to do anyways. Like for example seeing his brother.

It was time for him to get going. The sun was starting to set below the horizon and the party seemed like it wasn’t anywhere near over. He hardly drank anything despite Vanessa going out of her way of getting his favorite drinks, but there was always another day to get drunk with her. Hell, since it’s _Vanessa,_ it could probably be tomorrow.

A small not so guilty part of him also wanted to hightail it out of here before someone did something that warranted Yami getting out his sword again and Finral wanted no part in that this time.

Standing up, he discreetly took a few steps back away from the group. Everyone seemed too focused on Asta performing circus tricks to pay him any close attention. Once he was out of sight around the corner, he could then open a portal and finally see-

“Where’re you going?” Vanessa slurred from behind, stopping Finral in his tracks.

Already prepared with a lie, he turned around and smiled. “I’m not feeling that good so I think I’m gonna turn in for the night. I don’t think my stomach can handle any more drinks.”

“Oh…” Vanessa paused while Finral wracked his brain for another fib as he waited for an impending interrogation. Except it didn’t happen. “Well, have fun! Tell your lil’ brother I said h-hi,” she hiccupped, waving him off sluggishly before going back to chugging her drink.

Finral didn’t know what was worse, the fact that she didn’t object to him leaving his own birthday party she had worked hard in setting up or the fact that he was caught red-handed. Surely she must’ve seen it as him wanting to spend time with Langris like the good older brother he was since everyone knew there was no bad blood between them anymore. Right? Yeah, that had to be it. He seriously hoped that was it.

Shaking his head, Finral decided to just leave before overthinking it. Langris had asked him to come by his quarters and he didn’t want to leave him waiting any longer. If anyone asked where he vanished to Vanessa could just inform them herself.

Finral opened a portal once he was around the corner and away from curious eyes. He didn’t need to pack anything beforehand since he kept spare clothes and an extra toothbrush in Langris’s room. He was also pretty positive Langris wore his clothes in secret when he wasn’t there based on the wrinkles he found on them one night, but Finral made no plans of mentioning that for as long as he lived.

Stepping through the portal, Finral’s eyes widened as he came face to face with an unexpected sight. In the middle of the room was a frantic Langris pacing back and forth, brows furrowed and chewing his thumb nervously. He seemed too preoccupied on whatever he was mulling over to notice Finral standing a few feet away staring at him.

“Langris?” Finral worriedly broke the silence when he remained oblivious to his presence.

The younger nearly jumped out of his skin and whipped around in shock. “Nii-san? When did you get here?” Langris demanded, almost yelling before clearing his throat to regain his composure.

“I just got here. What’s wrong?” Finral went straight to the point. Seeing his brother panicking over something he wasn’t aware of had him beyond concerned and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Langris said, but he didn’t buy it.

Closing the distance in a few quick steps, Finral took his brother’s hands in his own and held them. “Can you please tell me what’s wrong?” he pleaded, “Did something happen with your squad? Or is it with mom and dad?”

“I assure you it has nothing to do with either of them,” Langris tried reassuring. Still unconvinced, Finral was about to pry with more questions when he suddenly continued. “Can- Can you sit down, actually?”

The random question had Finral blinking. “Uh, okay?” Confused, he let go of his brother’s hands and moved to the edge of the bed and sat down, attentively watching as Langris took a deep breath before joining him.

Next to him, Langris sat ramrod straight, eyes glued to the floor and clenching his fists in his lap. A few seconds of silence passed and Finral realized he was lost in thought again. His heart sank at the sight. That was it. He couldn’t bear seeing him like this anymore.

Placing a hand on his brother’s cheek, Finral gently tilted his head to face him. “Hey look at me,” he cooed, and smiled when Langris reluctantly listened. “You know you can always tell me if there’s something bothering you, right? Even if you say there’s nothing wrong it still hurts seeing you like this. I want to help you in any way I can, so can you please just tell me what’s been on your mind?”

Hesitation washed over Langris as his wavering eyes searched Finral’s amethyst ones. What exactly he was searching for Finral wasn’t sure but he’d give undoubtedly _anything_ to ease his worries.

Langris chewed his lip silently for a moment, appearing conflicted before looking off to the side and muttered something almost intangible under his breath.

“…To hell with it.”

Sliding off the bed, Langris kneeled down in front of him and before Finral could ask what he was doing, he reached out to hastily unbuckle his belt. It wasn’t until Langris was working his way on unzipping his pants that he finally caught up with the situation.

Finral immediately seized him by the wrists, face flushing in horror. “W-W-Wait! Langris?! What are you doing?!” he cried.

Langris turned beet red, looking both embarrassed and frustrated at the interruption. “Do you really have to ask me that? What does it look like I’m doing?!” he retorted in an equally loud and flustered volume.

Finral’s brain felt like it was going to short circuit. There was no way this was happening right now. This type of situation only ever happened in his fantasies. Langris would never do something like this in real life, right? No, this couldn’t be real. He needed to confirm that this wasn’t some sort of hallucination and that he was going crazy.

“L-Langris,” he started, but the pounding in his ears from blood rush was making it awfully difficult to think clearly. “L-Let’s talk for a minute, okay? I wasn’t expecting this from you s-so I’m just a little confused, alright?”

Finral didn’t think the red on his brother’s face could turn any darker. Langris looked like he wanted to get executed right then and there, but he eventually sighed and leaned back on his knees. Once Finral was sure he wasn’t going to make any more sudden moves he released his wrists.

“It’s your birthday,” was Langris’s only explanation.

“M-My birthday…?” Finral repeated, bewildered. The conversation he had at the café abruptly came to mind when Langris had mentioned his birthday out of the blue and the way he had acted when he asked Finral to visit him after the party.

Like clockwork, everything clicked into place as Finral’s eyes widened at the realization. “Langris, babe, I think I understand where you’re coming from but we don’t have to do this.”

Seeing the crestfallen expression and sorrow in his brother’s eyes had Finral wincing. “Do you not want to do this with me then?” Langris asked. There was an unmistakable nervousness behind it.

“Trust me I do,” Finral answered honestly. There was no reason for keeping his dignity intact when Langris was literally right there kneeling in front of him with those soft lips inches from the tent in his pants. “I really, _really_ do. You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of this. I’ve practically had thoughts of it every night.”

He somewhat expected Langris to regard him with disgust or resentment at the lustful admission. Basically, anything that would give Finral a reason to condemn himself for all of eternity. Instead, Langris just frowned.

“So then what’s the issue?” he said, tone snappy, “Does this mean you’re okay with it or not?”

_God yes._ “I am, but you really don’t have to go out of your comfort zone to do this for me just because it’s my birthday. Being here and spending time with you is already good enough for me. It’s all I could ever ask for honestly.”

It was the plain and simple truth. His brother’s presence by his side was all that he needed to be happy. If Finral wanted more than that he was fine with jerking it off alone in the privacy of his own bedroom.

Hearing the answer, a spark of confidence surged in those blue eyes as Langris pierced him with a glare. “I’m not doing this just because it’s your birthday,” he corrected.

The cloudy haze clogging Finral’s head since the start of this instantly cleared up. “What? Y-You’re not?” he sputtered. Langris had to be lying. But if he wasn’t then did that mean-

Heat crept up his neck and face when he considered a certain possibility and it only made his dick strain tighter against his pants.

Langris had the gall to laugh at his dumbfounded expression. “Your cluelessness never ceases to amaze me, Nii-san. I’m doing this because I _want_ to.” Smirking, he stood up and leaned forward, crowding so close in his personal space that Finral had no choice but to lean slightly back.

“Don’t mistake me for a fool. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not paying attention,” he whispered enticingly. “The way your eyes rake down my body like they want to ravish me. But what Nii-san doesn’t know…”

Finral swallowed dryly as Langris leaned past him. The scent of lavender from wavy brown locks flooded his senses and he shivered at the warm lips brushing against his ear.

_“Is that I want to ravish him too.”_

Leaning away, Langris seemed amused at his stunned reaction. He patted Finral’s cheek teasingly before kneeling back down between his legs. “Now just relax and let me do this, okay?” he said. This time Finral didn’t stop him as he went to fiddle with the zipper again.

The moment Langris pulled his cock out from his briefs and wrapped a hand around it Finral almost came right there. They had barely started and the sensation of Langris actually _touching_ him, something he’d never imagined in all his life would happen, was already overwhelming.

Though, as humiliating as it sounded, Finral didn’t think he would mind seeing his cum splattered across his brother’s face. He wondered what Langris would do in that kind of situation. Would he berate Finral for the unexpected release? Would he use his fingers and try to clean himself off by licking them?

Reality brought him back when Langris slid the length of his tongue along the underside of his shaft before taking it in his mouth and swirled a tongue around the head. Finral couldn’t help letting out a gasp.

“Ah-!”

Langris hummed in delight at the noise, taking inch by inch of his cock until it hit the back of his throat. Not waiting a second longer, he went up and down his shaft while using a hand to stroke what his lips couldn’t cover.

Finral sucked in a harsh breath through clenched teeth. This was unbelievable. It was too much and his body was going haywire. He at least needed to do something with his hands or else he was going to lose his damn mind.

Seemingly Langris took notice of this. Reaching up, he grabbed his wrist with a gentleness Finral rarely saw and guided his hand to rest on top of his head. He didn’t halt his administration to speak, but the glint in his eyes was enough for Finral to understand. The message was clear.

_You can pull my hair._

Finral didn’t need to think twice and clutched Langris’s hair with both hands, curling forward and moaning as he pulled himself into his throat. He could hardly breathe at this point. Blind heat fired like fireworks behind his eyelids as he relished the feeling of his brother’s mouth over his cock.

It was undeniably greedy for wanting Langris all to himself. To keep him wrapped in his arms and showering him with kisses all while fucking him senselessly.

Finral’s had impure thoughts like this for ages, long before their relationship had started and he had always despised himself for it. It was the type of self-loathing he would do anything for to make him forget every sin he committed because no one should ever think about their little brother like that.

But to know that Langris felt the same way? That Finral wasn’t alone in this? The simplest way to describe it was pure heavenly bliss.

A flick of a tongue on his shaft brought Finral out of his reverie and he gasped again. Any more of this and he was done for, he needed to warn him before it was too late.

“I’m- Langris I’m gonna-!”

Langris was aware he was at his limit yet he showed no signs of stopping. He just kept going at it, making Finral see stars with that divine mouth of his and _oh god-_

A low moan escaped Finral’s throat as he gripped his brother’s hair tighter. He couldn’t hold back anymore. There was a spasm in his hips and a pull in his groin as he rocked his hips forward, cock twitching as he released rope after rope down his throat.

There was a pause where neither made any movement, before Langris pulled off him with a wet _pop,_ licking his lips satisfied as he got up on his feet. He looked down at him. “You should get changed into sleepwear. I assume you’re spending the night?” he asked, lifting a brow inquisitively.

“I… yeah, okay.” Finral’s head was too muddled to form a proper response. In a daze, he stood on wobbly legs and made his way to the private bathroom. Once inside, he pointedly refused glancing at his disheveled state in the mirror and ended up taking longer than normal getting ready.

When he came back out the lights were off, leaving the room dark aside from the moonlight shining through the window. Langris was already lying in bed under the covers and left just enough room for Finral to not fall off of.

_“Because it’s my bed,”_ he remembered what Langris had told him when Finral had asked why he hogged majority of the space and had longed since given up arguing with him over it.

He joined Langris on the bed and shuffled around under the covers until they found themselves in comfortable positions. Finral lay on his back with an arm wrapped around Langris as the other curled up next to his side.

Blankly staring at the ceiling, Finral debated whether he should bring up over what just transpired or keep his mouth shut lest he pushed his brother’s buttons on accident. Besides, Langris must’ve been tired because Finral sure as hell was _exhausted_.

Though he didn’t need to dwell on it anymore as the answer came to him when Langris spoke first.

“I’ll be honest with you,” he mumbled, shifting a little to look up at him. “I was hoping you’d make the first move but I got impatient so I decided to take my chances and used your birthday as an excuse.”

Well, that made Finral feel dumb about himself. He could not believe this. He’d been so afraid of making Langris uncomfortable with his desires when in actuality he had wanted it all along. Finral would’ve slapped himself if he weren’t so tired.

“And…” Langris continued, “I suppose I should apologize for surprising you. I wasn’t exactly thinking smartly on how to bring it up and as a result I acted in a way unbecoming of me because I was stressed over it.”

“I’m sorry,” Finral’s apology slipped out on instinct. He had kept Langris waiting for who knew how long _and_ made him stressed? Again, he wanted to smack himself for not noticing sooner. But suddenly a realization clicked into place and he looked down to meet his eyes. “Wait, was that why I found you pacing earlier?” he asked.

“I’m aware of how you feel now, but at the time I wasn’t sure if you wanted to do such activities with me because,” Langris gestured meekly between them, “You know…”

Oh. _Oh._ Like Finral, Langris too had suffered with insecurities because of their bond as siblings and both were just as afraid to speak up about it. But that was going to end right now. They’ve both suffered longer than necessary and he didn’t want something senseless such as their insecurities and doubts ever getting in the way between them again.

Finral leaned down to face him, their noses almost touching, and smiled. “You don’t have to worry anymore because it’s what I want too. Remember what I said from before? I’ve always dreamed of taking the next step with you and that’s never going to change.”

He kissed his forehead. “I love you, Langris. You’re my little brother. You don’t need to doubt yourself when it comes to us because I’ll always be okay with it.” Then again, Finral had also doubted himself but he stood by his point. Langris should never have to feel self-conscious about his desires because no matter what, nothing would ever break their bond apart.

The bond they shared as siblings. And the bond they shared as lovers.

Langris regarded him silently, eyes slightly widening as if he hadn’t expected that kind of answer from him, before sagging his shoulders in relief. He gave Finral a small smirk. “You sound corny,” he said teasingly.

Finral merely laughed. His brother could be so adorable when he didn’t realize it. Langris may seldomly voice his genuine feelings but as long as he was happy then that was all that mattered to Finral.

A yawn crept out from him and Langris immediately picked up on it. “You should go to sleep,” he advised, “I want you out of my room before my duty starts in the morning.”

Pouting, Finral wanted to object but this whole turn of unforeseen events had drained all of his energy. He was completely winded, so he agreed without a word.

Finral turned on his side and scooted closer to Langris. He closed his eyes, burying his head in the crook of his neck and before he knew it, he passed out.

In the dark, Langris remained awake, staring up at the ceiling as Finral’s hair brushed his neck. He lifted a hand to lightly stroke it, relishing the soft strands between his fingers.

Jeez, Finral sure knew how to leave butterflies in his chest just by using his words. It was unnecessary and sappy, and it made Langris’s heart do little backflips every time Finral spoke about how much he loved him while smiling.

But… having butterflies was certainly a lot better than the anxiety he had for the past few days over this.

And to think that Finral had similar desires as him, if not even more. Well, Langris could not _wait_ to find out what those were.

Turning to look at his brother, he whispered against his hair as not to wake him. “You really are a handful, making me overthink everything for nothing. This is all your fault.”

Yet it didn’t erase the smile gracing his lips.

Kissing the top of Finral’s head, Langris mumbled something incoherent one more time, before closing his eyes and succumbing to the night.

_“Happy birthday, Nii-san.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing smut omg. Even though I feel embarrassed af I'm glad I finally worked up the courage to write it. I really love this ship and since it was recently Finral's birthday I wanted to do something special for him. Hopefully it wasn't too bad...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
